My Only Hope
by Starlight Enchantress
Summary: Two girls are brought to Middle Earth.Both have serious past issues and now have future ones to deal with too. Will Rin and Steph ever be normal again? EomerOC,LegolasOC dont read sequel till youve read this(being posted,but alldone)
1. Stars and Wishes

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

Chapter 1 

**Told through Rins POV**

"Omg! Steph that was positively amazing!' I said to my best friend Steph as we walked out of the theater. We had just seen the Return of the King. But before we go on with the story, let me tell you about me; Rin for short and Steph. Steph is tall with shoulder length blond hair, Steely blue eyes and average in weight as was I., which means we aren't toothpicks but we aren't the Pillsbury doughboys cousins either. Me well I was opposite. I had long brown hair, with clear green eyes. I was a little shorter than Steph and boy shed never let me forget it.

We met in grade 9.Both of us were the target of peoples jokes, so naturally we became friends and well eventually we showed them what we were made of. Its now 3 years later and we are in grade 11. (Both failed grade 9 because of depression) We live in Ottawa, Canada and we both have very troubled lives. Our families are messed up royally. My own barely notices my existence because of Jess my 2-year-old niece who lives with us. And Steph, well its about the same except its her brother who gets the attention.

Anyway as I was saying we were walking out of the movie theater discussing the ROTK. "No kidding! Legolas is so hot! Ugh I wish I were an elf and in Middle Earth." She said sadly. I nodded " I just wish there were a Middle Earth period! It seems so beautiful, and so far from this big floating crap ass rock we live on. I thought Eomer was amazing, I mean he has no elven, power or any kind of magic yet he's so…oh I don't know, wonderful you know?' She looked at me and smiled. " You know Rin, you never seize to amaze me. You have such a powerful soul. Sometimes I think if you asked a rock to move it would get up and move 3 feet away with no hesitation." I started to laugh. "Well Steph you never seize to amaze me either. You can always make me laugh!" We laughed and talked for quite awhile in front of the movie theater. I looked at the time and sighed." You know we should get home. After all it's supposed to snow tonight." She pouted and got up. " I hate Canada sometimes." I nodded and we laughed. " Hey why don't you stay at my house tonight, my mom wont care she's to preoccupied with Jess anyways. That kid is so spoiled and she's only her granddaughter, and here I sit waiting for a mother and all I get silence…" I began to cry. Steph hugged me until I calmed myself down. ": Don't worry, we still have each other, best friends like sisters?" she said sticking out her hand. " Best friends like sisters." I agreed and we shook. And made our way home.

We arrived on my porch and sat down." I wonder if wishing on stars comes true?" I looked at Steph and shrugged. " I wonder the same thing but then again I try not get caught up in false hope….oh well let's go in." Steph got up and opened the door." Aren't you coming?" " Yah in a sec, go on in I just have to check something." She nodded and went in. I walked down the steps and stood in the snow-covered driveway. 'I wonder if you can make a wish on a star and it would come true' I wondered. " Rin get in here right now and go to bed!" my mother yelled from her window. " Coming!" I began to turn away and then stopped.

I looked up at the partially clear night sky and chose a star, my favorite star, the star that shone brighter than the northern star but only when I was sad and the only thing that gave me hope of something better. "I wish Steph and I belonged and felt loved and needed. Most of all I wish for our dreams to actually become reality." I said to my only hope (the star) shedding a single tear and I walked into the house.

"What were you doing that took so long? Asked Steph as I walked into my room and set up my bed on the floor, she always got the bed. " Just…hoping." I said, as I got comfortable. "Hoping for what, a cold?" she said. I didn't answer and finally sleep overcame me.

A/N Yay! Read and Review!


	2. Confused and Captured

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

**Chapter 2**

When Rin awoke she was groggier than usual, she never had been a morning person. She moved around a bit trying to fall back asleep but when she rolled over on her back something hard and sharp stabbed her in the side and the sun nearly blinded her through closed eyes." Jesus Christ! That hurt." She sat up to check her side hoping she hadn't punctured the skin. She didn't even get to lifting the side of her shirt when she realized she wasn't in her room at all. In fact she wasn't even in her house.

" Oh, this cant be good." She said to herself. She stood up to scan her surroundings. '_Looks like I'm not in Ottawa either_' she thought. The lacks of snow and well…buildings seem to back up her theory. Rin looked around remembering her best friend Steph. She wasn't anywhere near her or in sight. Rin began to panic. " Steph!" She called running around frantically. If she was lost then her friend must be as well. They were in the same room. She ran around for about an hour searching for her. Eventually Rin became tired and decided to rest. She found a rock and sat on it and began to cry. " Where am I! Was I kidnapped or something? And where is Steph" she sobbed even more. While doing so her side began to hurt again so she lifted the side of her long sleeve sweater and then her tank top to check the damage. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, turns out the rock did puncture through the skin. She was bleeding, but not a whole lot though it was enough that the blood had soaked through her tank top. ' _Now what am I going to do?_' she though. ' _I'm lost, alone and hurt_.' Rin was about to get up and start walking again (though she did know where she walking to) when she heard rumbling.

She looked up at the sky checking for rain clouds; it was clear. '_Not thunder so what is it? _'I thought. I looked around and saw…. uh oh. Rin hid behind the rock she had been sitting on.

There were weird and ugly creatures heading toward her. They looked familiar, but she wasn't sure. '_Either way_ ', Rin thought '_I'm staying where I am'_. The rumbling came closer until it stopped. ' _Guess they went another way_' She thought. Rin stood up dusting herself off and started forward when she nearly went face first into a blade. ' _Or not' _frightening things surrounded her. She wasn't sure what they were. They made strange noises and eyed her wickedly. She tried to turn and run but one of the creatures grabbed her.

"Let go of me you asshole!" she yelled. She had to get away. But there were so many of them, the instant she tried they would catch her instantly.

The vile and rank smelling things gave her wicked stares, some eyed her up and down. One said something to another in a foreign language, it was one she definitely did not know or recognise. She trembled. Now she definitely knew she wasn't in Ottawa anymore. So then where was she? There were no weird animals like this there. Maybe there were like human- monkey things that don't seem to bathe.

She must be sleeping, having a nightmare.

Before she knew it, she was tied up and pushed to follow.

'_Walk and Breathe, don't panic. This isn't really happening, its just a really bad dream that seems really real.'_ She thought to herself trying not to freak and kept walking.

The sun rose, and they were still walking, though the things seemed to hate it as much as she did. They walked until what seem to Rin, was about noon until they finally took rest. Rin was so exhausted, emotionally and physically; the more they walked to more she felt like she was going to collapse and die.

They took up camp at night and Rin tried to get some sleep so she wouldn't be exhausted the next day. She lay there looking up at the moon when suddenly one of the creepy human- monkey thingies fell to her right. Then all hell broke loose.

She could hear screeches from near by and the one of the watchers came in screeching " The horsemen are coming!" But his warning was much to late.

Men on horse, firing arrows and throwing spears rode into view. The creatures tried to run or fight but they had not the skill to over power them. They were slaughtered, one by one, as Rin flung herself to the ground, quietly sobbing and holding back yells._ 'My god! Ive been dragged into a viking war!_' She had to get out of here before these men mistook her for one of these creatures.

As Rin was crawling away she noticed silence. "Are they all dead?" Said a man's voice.

"Yes my Lord" replied another.

Rin stopped. Curiosity ate away at her, '_Could these people help me? Could they tell me where I am?'_ She froze not moving an inch.

"Pile the despicable creatures and burn their carcasses, make sure all are dead, these creatures are not trustworthy." the first voice said.

" Yes my Lord", said a different voice.

Rin continued to crawl away, she was heading for the forest nearby but not to her knowledge, a man had been counting the mangled bodies around her, and she accidentally bumped right into him, the man let out a yell of surprise. Soon she found herself surrounded by swords and drawn arrows.

"Who are you?" She heard the man that had spoken before ask her. He held one of the bows targeted on her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you point those things at me! Do I look like I can kill you? Bunch of knobs."

She heard a chuckle from the back. They stayed were they where for a few moments. Then silently the man, who had spoken, nodded. She could not see his face but vaguely saw his nod. He lowered his bow, as did the others. They stood there and stared at each other. Rin was cold, sore and trembling. Not to mention kinda pissed from having a spear nearly put up her ass. She didn't know what to do. She was not sure if she could trust these men. Or if she asked for help they would aid her.

She was shaken out of thought when the man asked her again for her identity.

" My- my name is Rin", she answered, unsure of what was to happen to her.

"Rin", he repeated. " Are you friend or enemy?"

" Friend I guess,I was captured, yesterday. Stupid things tied me up and made me walk non stop."

" Why were you outside? And most importantly unprotected?", he asked.

" I...I...I" she stuttered not sure what to tell these men. " Its a long story trust me, I don't even know myself. One minute I was home with my best friend, sleeping and the next I awoke and I was here. Wherever here is…?" She continued.

" Where does your home lie?"

"Canada…Ottawa, Canada"

She couldn't see it but she was sure he had blinked. "I have never heard of this place…Canada?"

"Huh. We are only one of the most loved countries on Earth! Mostly cause we hate war and we are polite and nice...but anyway.." She replied dumfounded. "Well then… where is here?" she asked, afraid to know.

" You are in Rohan"

Rohan…Rohahhan. Wait a second, "OMG!" All the men backed away startled.

" My lady are you alright?" the man asked.

She wasn't paying attention. _'Omg I'm in Middle Earth! This cant be good. This has to be a dream!' _she thought.

This was too much. She began to say something but dizziness over came her before she had the chance. She felt two arms wrap around her waist before she hit the ground, that was the last thing she remembered before going into complete darkness.


	3. Eomer and Flashbacks

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

**Chapter 3 **

**Rins POV**

The man I had been speaking to carried me to a fire and covered me with a blanket. When I awoke he gave me some water and a bit of dried fruit.I stared at the flames as the men behind me piled up the Orc carcasses far away from the fire. I thought.

Rohan…either I had eaten something really bad before bed and hallusinating or I really was in Middle Earth.

I didnt want to deal with this now. I just wanted to go home and watch American Idol and Sponge Bob.

I had seen all three Lord of the Rings movies, I had read all the books and had a lot of action figures and posters. So I pretty much knew who everyone was and where I was.

But the more I thought about it the more I realized it was too real. Yet I knew It was true. I was in Middle-earth. But how? And Why? I certainly didn't ask to be here, that was for sure…. Wait. Maybe I did. I wished upon a star….

_**Flashback**_

_I looked up at the partially clear night sky and chose a star, my favorite star, the star that shone brighter than the northern star but only when I was sad and the only thing that gave me hope of something better. "I wish Steph and I belonged and felt loved and needed. Most of all I wish for our dreams to actually become reality." I said to my only hope (the star) shedding a single tear and I walked into the house._

_**Flashback end**_

'_Our dreams to become reality'_. I did wish for this! But if I wished for OUR dreams to become reality, where is Steph? Why hadn't she come too? Maybe…she did and she captured or lost or…. oh my god.

I tried to think about something else, fearing the worst. I'm in Middle Earth…. What was the date? Was this during the war?

The men started to return to the fire. They did not bother me, probably to the orders of their leader. I scanned the faces and around the area for the man, but I did not see anyone that looked like him. As soon as I thought that, he strode into the firelight.

"Eomer!" One of the men said. "What is the plan now? Where shall we go from here on?"

Eomer! 'NO WAY!' I thought excitedly. He wore a helmet, just like the ones in the movies. He removed it, shaking out his hair. I nearly had chickens. He could be the spitting image of the actor who played him, Karl Urban . But I had to say he was even more handsome and sexy in reality. I blushed at my thoughts. Get a grip Rin. I laughed to myself.

" I have not yet decided, the comings of the Lady has caused me to rethink our destinations. Allow me to ponder this and I will know by dawn."

The other man nodded. _'Geez don't I feel like a burden.'_ I thought to myself.

His dark eyes scanned all his men before stopping on me, hiding deep in the blanket. The men spoke and laughed amongst themselves but he walked towards me. I tried to avoid his eyes but failed. I didn't want to look at him, I knew if I did I would melt. He towered above; He kneeled down to my level, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like a bloody staring contest. I couldn't read the emotion behind his beautiful brown eyes. Then he shocked me by taking my hand in his own and raised it to his lips. His moustache tickled and I giggled just like a retarded hyena. I'm such a spaz, I thought

"Lady Rin." He said. "I am Eomer, King of Rohan."

Well that answers my questions. After the war, Theoden is dead and he is already king. Okies then.

" Hiya." I responded. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'enh?' Then spoke again.

"I would like to speak with you if that is alright?" I nodded. " It is your right my Lord. I just popped out of nowhere the least I could do is sit and talk with you and answer any questions you may have. You did after all save my life, i am in your debt." I laughed and he eyed me curiously then smiled a little.

'_God, i sound like a medival spaz.'_

"I would like to know what happened, how you were captured by the Orcs and what you were doing out in the open without an escort or a weapon for protection."

"Well ill start from the beginning if I may my Lord?"

"Of course" he nodded as to say go ahead. " Well you see the night before I appeared, I made a wish…" he seemed surprised and seemingly amused but this. ". That's right, I wished on my only hope. A Star in the my country's northern skies that shines brighter than the brightest star and for whatever reason even brighter when i cry/."

Eomer seemed troubled when I told him this. " Lady Rin…" he stared but I cut him off. "Please allow me to finish or I may forget." I laughed and he nodded.

"Anyways so here I am staring at this star and I made a wish. I went to bed with my best friend sleeping in a bed nearby and when I awoke I saw no sign of her or my house or anything familiar to me. I began to wander around searching for her but I was captured by passing Orcs before I could find anything."

He sat still for a while seemingly trying to absorb this new information. Then stood up, "You will come to Edoras until we can solve this mystery. Is that suitable?" I agreed.

He began to walk away when I called to him, he turned around. " Thank you, your kindness means the world. Yousaved my life and I will never forget it."

He smiled " Lady Rin..." he pausedthen smiled, "You are very welcome." and having said that he walked away.

I layed a distance away from the fire staring up at the sky. It sure was clearer here. And not only that ,more beautiful as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad not going home. My thoughts shifted to Steph, I hope that if she is here in Middle Earth as well she is as safe as I am or at least feels as safe as I do. Soon after I fell into a restless sleep haunted by my past.

**Flashback**

" _Shut up! Stop crying, your mommy can't help you now she's asleep! So you have me to deal with." I continued to cry. Powerful sobs rattling my 6-year-old body. " I said shut up! Or ill smack you so hard you wont be able to cry anymore!" I calmed down a little but not enough for him because the next thing I felt was a sharp sting across my face that sent me flying off the bed. I immediately shut up, though still in extordinary pain because of my allergies to dairy and because of being slapped. He turned to leave but stopped and turned around. " If I hear you again you'll get much worse than a smack!"_

**End of Flashback**

I awoke with tears streaming down my cheeks and heavy sobs escaping my body. Suddenly I felt two arms around me and not even bothering to look I turned around and just held on, crying. When I finally stopped I looked to see who was hugging me, I was shocked to see it was Eomer.

"Shhh…. rest now. We have a long journey ahead of us.",he whisperedand got up to leave. "Please stay with me till I fall asleep?" He smiled and returned lying down beside me. I felt safe with him nearby. A friend there to keep me safe from the one person I was terrified of…

I began to shiver at the thought and I guess Eomer took it, as I was cold so moved closer. I smiled and completely forgot my nightmare and fell into a dreamless sleep, safe and warm.

A/N- Not bad Eh? Lmao well please Review I wanna know what you think.


	4. Not Again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I don't think…. No wait! I own Rin! Yay! And Steph owns herself, or so she thinks….**

**LittleLeaf: Thank you for your very kind review. The two girls will meet again I assure you and youll probably find it quite entertaining as the chapter was done by my friend and myself. This story will continue up until the very last chapter (I have all the chapters done and typed up they only have to be edited and revised.) And as for your generous offer to be my beta, I would be delighted! I do not have one and I would love the help and input so please email me if you are still interested. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

When Rin awoke silence surrounded her, no talking and no horses neighing, '_ I guess everyone is still asleep' _she thought.

Sure enough when she looked around all the men were still snoring peacefully. Not that it surprised her, the sun had barely peaked over the horizon and it was still very chilly. She shivered involuntarily and nearly screamed when an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to find Eomer, sleeping peacefully. She layed there confused._' Holy Cow! What did I…oh yah…_." she blushedremembering the night before when Eomer had allowed her to cry on him and he merely held her quietly not even asking any questions. Her dreams were much of the time haunted by her past, and it meant a lot to her that even though she had only know Eomer a few hours, he was able to comfort and soothe her dreams so easily.

Rins thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard familiar screeches. 'Oh god not more.' She hurriedly awoke Eomer.

" My Lord! Orcs!" she shrieked. He was up so fast along with the other men Rin nearly went flying into the fire pit.

They stood armed with bows and swords drawn ready for battle. She could just barely make out the grotesques creatures in the dawn light as they ran toward them. " Lady Rin keep out of sight." He shouted to the frightened woman. Rin hid behind a large boulder, (hmm seems I've come very familiar with these boulders.) She heard more screeches, swords piercing flesh. It nearly made me spew chunks at the thought. She tried to cover her ears from the sounds but to no avail

Rin could hear metal against metal and a lot of thumping as bodies hit the ground in a sick heap. She tried to block the sounds out by focusing on something else. Which was rather difficult.

A small jolt of pain went through her body and it was only then she remembered the deep cut she had received the day she landed here. Rin was still in her green long sleeve shirt and black PJ pants and by now they were torn and dirty. Slowly she lifted her shirt, wincing slightly in pain as the blood that had stuck to her shirt was also causing her shirt to sick to her body as well.

With deep breaths, Rin gathered up all her courage and tore the stained top from her bruised body. It was definitely a nice one, red and still slightly bleeding. Rin put her shirt back down and was reminded of the fight when a loud crash against metal rang through her ears.

She quickly got to her knees and peered over the boulder, careful not to give away her position. Some of Eomers men were on the ground, dead. At seeing this Rin held back a sob, they would never see their families again. She continued to look around and noticed there weren't many Orcs left.

She could see Eomer fighting against a huge and massive Orc not far away from where she was hiding. The Orc was about 7 ft tall, with long black hair (not including whatever else was stuck in it), his skin was a dark grey and covered in greasy slime, he bared his teeth (or what he had of them) at Eomer and Rin held back a gag at the sight of the yellow and black chompers.

Eomer and the creature fought for a few moments longer before Eomer took a good swing and took of the Orcs head, and then leaned over to catch his breath. That's when she saw it. There, a lone Orc heading straight for Eomer and he didn't even realize it.

"Eomer, look out!" Rin screamed, desperately hoping hed heard her.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Rin grabbed a dagger lying on the ground and ran with all she could muster. She quickly (and clumsily) came up behind the Orc, as he was about to pierce Eomer with its sword. Rin took the dagger at it tips with her fingers and quickly shot it, nailing the Orc right in the back.

Good thing she was a good darts (thanks to her uncle Don). Eomer stood motionless for a moment, stunned. Rin smiled weakly and went to the ground clenching her side. The cut WAS worse than it looked. Eomer ran to her side and fell to his knees scanning her body m desperately trying to locate the wound (if she were clenching her side maybe you should look there)

"Rin, what's wrong? Where are you injured?" Rin clenched her jaw and pointed to her side. She blushed slightly and lifted her shirt over the wound. Eomers eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the cut, " When did this happen?"

"Shortly after I arrived here. I landed on some rocks, sharp ones too." Rin answered nearly in tears

Eomer lifted the young woman up gently and brought her back to where she slept. The other men returned after piling the corpses and burying their dead. They stood watch while Eomer went over to a man whom Rin later learned was called Delenor. He explained her injuries to the man, and then Delenor came over to tend to Rins wound.

He cleansed it then began to stitch it up. Tears ran down the girls cheek as he continued to sew the skin back together. He had only gotten halfway through when Rin released a sob she had been holding in,

"My lady you must remain calm and still or the thread will release and then I will have to restart."

Eomer came over and took the frightened girls hand as Delenor continued. Rin squeezed Eomers hand trying to hold back from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable. Eomer rubbed her hand and just stayed there comforting her as much as he could.

When Delenor was done he instructed Rin to rest so she could give the stitches a chance to heal. Rin agreed, to frighten to move in fear of causing herself more pain. She eventually found rest as sleep overcame her, while Eomer stayed close by incase he was needed.

A/N:...**REVIEW!**


	5. They Left Me?

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point. I also do NOT own My Immortal by Evanescene(sp? Srry to all their fans), they own it not I…and its a beautiful song.

**Chapter 5**

Rin awoke to the sound of numerous horses galloping away. She opened her eyes and sat up carefully as not to reopen her wound. When her vision cleared of fatigue they went wide. Everyone was gone! They had left her, had she been such burden to them that they had decided to just leave her for the Orcs? This was totally unexpected. She was about to get up when a powerful voice startled her from behind,

"Do you think that wise milady? Delenor made it clear to me that you are not to walk around for a couple of days or the stitches will tear. And here you are not even a day later trying to lift yourself." Rin whipped her head around to see Eomer standing by his horse beside a large rock hill.

Relief flooded through her veins, they hadn't left her. She didn't know anything about this place and it would mean her death had she been left alone on the plains of Rohan.

"Where has everyone gone?" Eomer laughed, loudly and clearly. '_For the first freaking time the man laughed! And boy did he have a laugh...oOSwooningOo A damn sexy laugh too.' _His rich voice echoed through her ears, so strong, so deep it gave her goose bumps, and then she wished for him to stop for the feeling that went through her body was one she did not wish to experience.

"Do not worry yourself my lady. They have gone ahead of us. They will continue to scout and protect the land and we, Lady Rin, will make way to Edoras. But before that, we must go to Rivendell." Rin's eyes widened to size of golf balls.

"Rivendell? Milord, what reasons do we have for visiting Imladris? Not that I would reject such an honor but my body is weak and I do not wish to travel places I am not needed to travel to." Eomer walked over to Rin and kneeled down to her level, "That is precisely why we must go, your wound needs the help of the Elves to heal. It is a long journey to Rivendell, and this journey is a must or we risk your life." Rin nodded and then undid the ponytail in her hair, her long auburn hair fell down her back in waves as she combed through it with her fingers. She then gathered it all back up into a bun and tied it with her elastic. Eomer smiled and got up from his seated spot.

"Now Rin, Delenor instructed me on how to dress your wound and keep it from getting infected. I am to re-dress itthree times daily else we risk contamination and I have no athelas to stop such. Now lay down, I must change your bandages."

Rin did as she was told. Who was she to argue with Eomer King? Especially when it is Eomer who told her to lie down._'Omg!'_

**Rin POV**

I mentally slapped myself and laughed out loud at the thoughts that invaded my mind. Eomer looked up at me, confusion strewn across his delicate but rough features. I blushed and turned my head away. He lifts the side of my shirt and I began to laugh again.

"May I ask what you find to be so funny, milady?" he asked in a demanding but also questioning and soft tone.

"You are tickling me my Lord! And stop calling me milady. I am but a common female, I speak not with proper language nor do I have a job which would give me the honor of such a title. Just call me Rin." Eomer chuckled and nodded his head,

"My apologies but I will only call you Rin if you would address me as Eomer instead of My Lord. For it would seem you are not part of my homeland or any land of this world, so you may address me as my friends would, because your are definitely a friend. You have proven that."

I nodded and pondered his statement as Eomer changed the bandage. It was then I noticed…

"Um, Eomer?" I asked.

"Yes, Rin." I blushed furiously,

"Um…well I was wondering…could you ""**_cough""_** remove your hand from ""**_cough""_** my breast?"

Eomer eyes went wide and he blushed a deep crimson as he quickly removed his hand from my chest. " My apologies Rin! I did not even notice! Please your forgiveness I seek for I meant no ill intent."

After Eomer finished dressing my wound he told me to take a nap so I would be well rested for our departure in the morning.

"But Eomer! I'm in the middle of a big freaking field, the sun is shining right on me and I think I have lost my vision in one eye because of such. How would I be able to rest?"

He rolled his eyes and picked me up then carried me to a shady spot under a tree and then went to fetch our belongings.

"There. Now sleep." He said and sat on a rock next to where I lay. I got settled and tried to sleep but to no avail. I was too distracted and afraid of dreaming about HIM again, so I gave up after about what seemed like 20 minutes. The sun was beginning to set and I began to get cold as the night chill set in around us and across the golden plains.

"Eomer?"

He cocked his head to look at me. " What is it, little one?"

"I cannot sleep… for many reasons, one of which is that I am chilled." He smiled and walked over then lay down beside me. I was still cold so I cuddled closer to him. He put one of hisarms protectively around me.

"Rin?" he whispered.

"Mmm Hmm." I answered feeling sleep claim my thoughts. I heard him inhale deeply then speak,

"I wish to thank you for saving me today. Had it not been for your courage and quick thinking I might've been dead."

I thought for a moment, "Eomer, I only did what you have done for me. You saved me from the Orcs, and you comforted me in a time of dire need. I only wish I could do more. You've become a good friend to me in these few days. But in any case you are welcome." I felt his arm tighten around me and I felt so safe and relaxed that I wished to sing….

"Eomer?" I whispered, hoping he was still awake.

"Yes?" I heard him answer, though barely above a whisper.

"Would it ail you if I were to sing a bit. It helps me sleep even if I am not that good."

I heard no response for a moment and then it came, "I would be delighted for a night time serenade."

Ichuckled and thought for a moment about what to sing and then the perfect song came to mind,

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have  
_

_All of me _

You used to captivate me

_By your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face it haunts  
_

_My once pleasant dreams  
_

_Your voice it chased away  
_

_All the sanity in me _

These wounds won't seem to heal

_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have me_

"That was very good." I heard him say quietly. I smiled.

"Thank you. It was one of my favorite songs where I come from. My best friend and I used to sing it often especially when we were sad." I sighed.

"Do you wish to go home?" he asked suddenly. I did not answer for a few minutes though I knew the answer.

"No. There is nothing for me there except my friend, unless she was carried here as well. I did not live a happy life my friend and I would not wish to return to it. To go back would probably kill me."

He shifted my body so I faced him. "Then you will surely live a happy life here. There is nothing for you to fear here. Darkness has passed over this world and it now has faded. All dark things fear that of light and we rarely see anything but Orcs. And as I speak most of those are being killed or hiding, we do not see those who hidemuch either sinceElessarcame to the thrown, they fear him and they have much fear of us now that their leader is destroyed."

I turned back around and frowned, "Perhaps…at least I hope I will be happier here, that is if I am not sent back. My greatest fear is what haunts my dreams and it cannot reach me here. So hopefully you are right. But Eomer you must know, not all darkness passes when the sun rises."

A few moments later I could hear his steady breathing and I knew he was asleep.

"Though I hope that as long as you are here to keep the darkness away I will certainly have a chance at my happiness." I whispered and just as sleep threatened to overcome me, faint words flowed into my ears,

"Then I shall never leave your side, my friend."

**oOSighOo Romance coming? Not until later I think, lol until then they are friends lol Please review, they make me write faster…grin**

**Thank You to my Beta- Little Leaf:oD She is a genius and you all have her to thank for this chapter not sucking big time. lol Thx Little Leaf :oP**


	6. Meeting New Friends

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

**Chapter 6**

Flashback/Dream

_Light entered the small room as the white painted wooden door open and then slammed shut almost immediately as HE entered the room_.

"_Stop crying you little brat! I can't hear anything of my show!" he yelled. She slid to the farthest corner of her bed and curled into a ball hoping he wouldn't see her in the darkness of the room and because of the top bunks shade._

_Unfortunately she was wrong. She had unintentionally cried harder at the though of another beating. The child was in so much pain already. It felt like 30 knives were slowly being pushed into her stomach, she had allergies to dairy, and that evening he had forced her to drink milk and now little Rin was paying the price._

"_I told you to shut the hell up, or I'll smack you so hard, you'll fly into another world!" 'That's a bad thing?' she thought ironically. She was 8 years old and a thirty-four year old man was threatening to beat her, why? Because she was crying for her mother, and he made it sound like going to another world seemed bad. Ha! _

"_I want my mommy!" the child sobbed loudly into her stuffed animal Popples, sadly her best and only friend. That was another mistake on her part though._

_Slap! _

_She felt the familiar sharp sting across the back of her head. Except this time she began to get dizzy and everything went black._

_She was in blackness like many time before, as she looked down upon her body she could see him leave, satisfied that hed proven his point. _

"_It is not your fault child." That strong grandfatherly voice sounded in her mind once again. Everytime she fell into blackness he came to her, she could never seen him but she always felt him and heard him. _

"_I dont understand, why does this happen?" she whispered to the sir around her._

"_Not all is certain in the minds of men child. And in this case, not all actions have a reason. I cannot tell you why he does this, only that you must hang on. There will be a time in the future when answers will come to you and all this pain with disappear." _

_Rin nodded and felt her spirit being pulled back, "Thank you, I only hope you're right sir."_

_She felt herself fall sleepy and before she went back she heard his voice again,_

"_Trust in me, trust in yourself and trust that I will not leave you astray when the darkness threatens to overcome your soul."_

End Flashback/ Dream

* * *

She woke up and immediately sat up looking for 'Him'. She was relieved to find he wasn't around and released the breath that her lungs were holding. She was sitting on a horse leaning against Eomer and…wait on a corn on the cob second!

"Eomer..."

"Yes Rin?"

"Would you mind telling me why I am on a horse and not sleeping peacefully on the ground where I fell asleep last evening?"

She was definitely confused and a little bit annoyed. Last thing she could remember was sleeping on the ground with him beside her, and now she was on a horse, clearly far away from where they had been.

"Well, I awoke at dawn and realized we should leave for Rivendell early if we are to get there in a couple of days as planned. I tried to wake you but you would not rise and then proceeded to punch me in the mouth. And I must say you have a good hit milady."

Rin blushed and apologized and Eomer continued, "So I changed your bandages and proceeded to pack everything up. Then I put you on the horse and climbed up behind you and let you lean into me as you slept and then rode on."

"You were shaking as you slept, and weeping. I began to worry. I was about to halt but then you awoke." Rin stared blankly ahead. "Yes, I must have been dreaming I suppose…" she spoke softly, still shaking slightly.

Rin knew damn well what she was dreaming about, it was what she dreamt about every night, but she had not the heart to tell him. Eomer leaned in closer to Rin and hugged her softly. "You are safe, my friend, no dream can harm you." Rin gave him a reassuring look and stared ahead.

"We will reach Rivendell by the next whole moon." Rin looked at him blankly then thought out loud, "Lets see… if Middle Earth's moon is the same as Earth's moon and that's a big IF…then that is …" Rin pulled her hand out and did some counting on her fingers as Eomer looked on holding back a chuckle,

"…5 Days?" she asked looking up at him. Eomer nodded.

"Yay!" Rin giggled. She was proud that she'd remembered something like that and she should, she was after all a bit of an Astronut.

Rin looked around, scanning the land. It truly was beautiful here. No cars to produce blinding smog. No annoying skyscrapers blocking the sunrise and sunsets. Most of all no overcrowding of people, Rin was already in love with the place. At night she could see the stars, it was so clear it felt as though she could touch them. What struck her as odd though was that her star was not there; it was the one she usually stared at every night and wished upon once in a while. Rin just came to the conclusion that it must be because of being in a different world.

Rohan had always been her favorite. It had everything she could dream of, and she'd only seen part of it! What she had seen so far were mountains, endless rivers and streams, fields that went on forever and sapphire blue skies. It was heaven.

'I really could care less if I don't go back to fucking Ottawa.' Rin thought. 'Damn place has done nothing good for me anyway.'

Rin was shaken from her thoughts when Eomer began to slow down. " What's wrong Eomer? Why are we slowing down?"

Then she saw why, two horses with riders on them were heading toward them. Eomer reached for his sword waiting, his face showing worry and anger. Then suddenly he removed his hand from his sword and put it back around Rins waist and his worried/ angry expression turned into an overjoyed one.

" Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas!" he shouted. They came to a halt before them and climbed from their horses as did Eomer. Rin stayed on the horse. Not by choice of course, more out of his demand. 'Hmph! Not fair' Rin thought to herself.

"My friends! What brings you to Rohan?" Gimli walked over and spoke up cheerfully

"We have come for a visit. Then we are going to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has asked for our presence."

Eomer nodded. "Well I'm afraid it will be a short visit indeed. For I am also bound for Rivendell." Just then Rin sneezed and nearly fell off the horse. All eyes went over to her.

"Um, sorry. Horse hair up my nose." Eomer chuckled and shook his head. He came over and lowered Rin from the horse and to the ground in front of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.

"This here, is my reason for going to Rivendell. My friends meet Rin. She has appeared in our world for unknown reasons, and has saved my life during a battle with Orcs. She is also wounded and that is why we are going to Rivendell. We seek elven healing."

Aragorn smiled and approached Rin, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Rin, of course, blushed.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you my lady."

Then Gimli came forward and repeated what Aragorn had done next was Legolas. He came up to her and placed a kiss upon her hand and then spoke, " Would you mind if I took a look at your wound my lady?" his voice was soft and flowed through the air like a mist, in a daze Rin nodded.

"Only if you promise not to hurt me and that you will call me Rin." He nodded. " I would never hurt you." He then raised Rin's shirt slightly to inspect the cut.

Aragorn and Gimli winced when they saw the wound as though they were the ones upon whom was inflicted such pain.

"It looks worse than it is really." Rin spoke trying to convince not only them but herself as well. She winced slightly as Legolas continued to inspect it.

"You are brave little one. Do not worry, Lord Elrond will help you if Legolas cannot." Aragorn said softly. Legolas reached into a pouch he was carrying around his waist and pulled out a tiny vile then opened it. He then poured some of the contents which looked liked leaves and put it in his mouth to wet it. After removing it from his mouth he proceeded to put it on the gash. It stung slightly for a moment then it went numb.

"This will numb the pain until you reach Lord Elrond. I'm sorry I cannot do more." He said sadly. "Rin smiled at him and took his hand, "Legolas, you got rid of the unbearable pain and that's all that counts to me right now. Thank you." she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He blushed slightly.

Rin could feel Eomer (who was behind her and had his hands resting on her shoulders) tense up when she gave Legolas a hug and kiss. Rin merely ignored it.

"Well since we are going the same way, why don't we journey to Rivendell together?" Gimli proposed. Eomer and Rin agreed.

"Ok then! To Rivendell!" Rin announced. They mounted their horses and set off.

* * *

Rin spent a lot of time talking with Aragorn. He was curious about her land, and after she told him how many people occupied it he nearly fell off his horse and had kittens.

"But how can so many people exist!" said Gimli cutting in. " Well you see Gimli when a man and woman…." Rin began.

"Ah! Ok I get it, I get it!" Rin laughed quite hard at this and shook her head,

"You see Gimli, where I come from, people see sex as something very casual. I personally don't share their views but that's merely my opinion. So therefore they do the jiggity and well...you know. Not all people from my world are like that though."

All of them seemed genuinely disgusted by this. "For such a sacred act to be performed so…casually while unmarried and with many different people is… far beyond my comprehension and tolerance. This disgusts me." Legolas added, genuinely shocked and appalled.

" I agree, but others do not see it that way." Rin said sadly. Legolas proceeded to give a disgusted snort. " How horrible." Rin nodded in agreement.

The sun was setting and Rin began to grow tired so she leaned into Eomer. "I think we should rest for the night." He said to the others. They all nodded in agreement. So they set up camp by a shallow stream and took rest, Eomer slept nearby incase Rin needed something, Aragorn stood watch, and Gimli and Legolas slept by the fire.

Rin lay awake staring at the night sky hoping they would arrive in Rivendell soon. She had questions that needed answering and soon.

* * *

A/N REVIEW!…Please….:o) 


	7. Questions

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself…or at least she thinks she does…LMAO!

Authors Note: Yay another chapter up! Aren't yall proud of me? I'm on a roll man!

also,I forgot to answer a review in my last chapter so I will do so now:

fandun: You are very right, I just thought, you know I don't know what I thought lol. That was just how I planned everything out I guess. I'm sorry lol. Eomer would prefer to bring Rin himself for whatever reason, and I guess that the journey to Edoras would have been too much for her, but that doesn't make sense either right? Gosh this is hard to explain. How about we just go along with it ok? PLEASE! LOL As for Lothiriel, well I guess it didn't work out between them? LoL. Again, I'm sorry, I had planned everything out and didn't even remember the map :oS, I'm dumb. Let's just ignore the obvious stupidities of this author ok?

**Chapter 7 **

**RIN's POV (Kinda like a journal)**

We traveled for three days, only stopping to eat and to rest. Luckily for me I had two men, an elf and a dwarf who knew how to hunt. I have to say rabbit was very interesting. Our travels so far had gone quite smoothly. The only time there were problems, was when Gimli kept falling off the horse and Legolas had to turn around. I of course nearly fell of myself from laughing at the scene.

I became very close with all four of the men. They were my only friends here and the only people I trusted. Aragorn was so fatherly when he spoke to me but still kept his distance. He was always there with advice when I needed it though.

Legolas was always there to make me think, laugh and to piss me off, it was fun being around him and he was a lot like me sometimes, it was scary. Oh, and did I forget to mention for an elf he could be very annoying.

And then there was Gimli, my campfire buddy. We often told stories and laughed at the stupidest things, he was very curious of my world and when I told him dwarves did not exist on earth he nearly passed out. When I spoke of Earth all usually listened in and seemed shocked that so much violence and corruption existed in one place.

"What you have to understand about my world is that my people don't stop to think about anything. They just do whatever they want. I was not raised in Ottawa my whole life so I am not like them. I was raised in a little town, therefore I grew up knowing to use my morals and brain."

Legolas gave yet another disgusted look. "I am glad that does not exist here. And I am also glad you came to Middle Earth, away from such evil. I would rather walk into Mordor unarmed than visit your land." I laughed at this and nearly fell of the horse again but Eomer caught me and replaced me securely.

"Thanks Eomer." I said smiling; he nodded in response and kept his gaze ahead.

"Elf boy, it's not all bad I assure you and you learn to live with it. Like most things in life…" my thoughts drifted slightly but shook my head and came back to reality.

"Anyway, when will we arrive in Rivendell, I don't know how much longer my rear can take being on a horse?" Aragorn laughed. " We will stop for the night near the forest and we will set out promptly at dawn. We should arrive by sunset, it is not much further from there." He said as our soon to be camp came into view.

Eomer helped me off the horse and set me down beside him. He had been quiet today and it kinda worried me, maybe he was getting sick or something?

"Eomer, are you ok? You've been really quiet." I said placing my hand on his arm. He looked at me and smiled. "I am well Rin, I suppose I am just tired from the ride." My heart broke. I was the reason he was tired. Normally he would be fine, he was accustomed to riding like this but with me it was different. I woke up from my nightmares and he'd stay up with me until I fell asleep, I always told him to leave me be and go back to sleep, but he would never allow it.

"Oh Eomer, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I will sleep with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli tonight so you can rest without being disturbed." I said. I didn't give him time to protest, I merely gave him a hug and went to prepare for bed.

While the others prepared their bedrolls, Aragorn came over and sat beside me. "Perhaps Lord Elrond will have some answers to the questions that haunt your mind."

I glanced at him skeptically, "And how would you know what haunts my mind Aragorn?"

"I do not, but I know you awaken every night, frightened out of your wits that it takes Eomer to calm you." Aragorn stared at me seriously and his gazed bore into my own, I looked away unable to handle it.

"Nothing haunts me Aragorn, I simply do not sleep well. So I would advise you to keep your worries to your own, I do not merit them."

Aragorn shook his head and continued, not acknowledging he ever heard me. "Do not worry my little one. You will find what you seek. You have your friends behind you and we will gladly do anything for you. Just because we have only known each other a short time it does not mean you have not made a place in our hearts." I looked at him and smiled as tears filled my eyes.

"Thank you Aragorn for yet again more meaningful and wise advice. You all mean a lot to me." I hugged him softly and then pulled away and smiled.

"We should get to bed, we must arise early tomorrow." he said and placed his hand upon my shoulder and then retreated to his spot by the fire.

I sat by the fire a little bit longer while the others slept. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. Too many things occupied my mind. I looked around me, at my friends, these men I had grown to care for so much in just less than a week. My eyes stopped on Eomer. 'I don't want to get too close to any of them; I don't want to put them in danger. What if 'He' finds me and goes after Eomer or the others? I could not stand to loose any of my friends.' I grew even more frustrated as I stared into the fire.

_'How is it I wished for years and nothing ever came true and now suddenly I make a wish and BAM! I land here?'_ I got up and walked away from the fire, far enough away for privacy. I did not notice someone had heard me and watched while I left.

I stood in the close by open field and stared at the clear night sky. All I could feel was anger towards it.

"Why? Why couldn't you have brought me here when 'He' was in my life! Why couldn't you save me then? You could have saved me from the pain that haunts me now?" My shouting subsided to a desperate and pleading whisper as I slid down to my knees. "Why couldn't you save me from the beatings and the fear?" I sat in the grass and cried.

I felt arms wrap around me as I cried and jumped then looked behind me frightened of what might be there. My clear hazel green eyes locked with two silver blue ones and relief flooded my body. " Legolas." I whispered and hugged him tightly.

He lifted me up and carried me back to the camp. "Its not fair Legolas" was all I could manage to say without crying again. He held me tighter and whispered something in Elvish to me.

"_Seere nya raakina elen ancalima. __Lya varna_."

It sounded almost song-like and I suddenly felt tired; he carried me to Eomer and placed me in his arms. "I found her over there." he said and pointed toward the direction I had been.

"She has much pain in her heart and even more fear in her mind, but she will sleep peacefully tonight by the grace of the Eldar." Legolas said and walked away. The last thing I remembered was Eomer placing me under a blanket and covering me up, then sleep overcame me.

* * *

**A/N - _Seere nya raakina elen ancalima. Lya varna_. means: Rest my star light-giver. You are safe.**


	8. Randomess a la Rin

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

Thx to my BETA, Little Leaf. She is awesome! My chapters would stink without her! So let's all clap for Little Leaf, "Author and Readers clap for Little Leaf, hurrahs can be heard through out the clapping."

Also id like to apologize in advance if you dont like this chapter, its much different than the others not like the story...you kow why when you read it and the explanation is at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

RIN POV

When Rin awoke she felt refreshed and warm. But she was moving, bouncing to be exact. (A/n sounds dirty I know lol) She opened her eyes and shielded them from the bright sunlight. She was on a horse.

_'Figures, why else would I feel like a margarita?'_ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw Legolas and Gimli riding beside me.

Legolas turned his head, noticing I was awake. "She finally arises!" he said and laughed. Then I heard Aragorn ahead. "That's good because we must travel the remainder by foot." I groaned inwardly. "Why?"

Eomer spoke up. "It is much easier and swifter to continue by foot. There are many lakes and rivers, it would be difficult to ride through them and it would cause us much delay." I sighed and grudgingly agreed. We set the horses free and then continued through the thick, damp forest.

We had been walking for a couple of hours when we came to a small river so we stopped for a drink. I decided to walk along the shore of the river, just to feel the coolness on my feet and I was actually having fun just feeling the rough sand on the soles of my feet and kicking the water about when…

"Ah!" I screamed as I slipped on a rock and felt flat on my face in the river. I could hear roaring laughter from where everyone was sitting. "YOU KNOBS!", I yelled. I stared at them evilly and grinned as an idea popped up in my mind….revenge.

"Legolas, Eomer? Could you come and assist me?" I asked sweetly. They immediately ran up to me and took both my hands; I looked at them and grinned. They didn't even have time to respond as I tripped them both and they fell into the river. It was now my turn to laugh. And I did just that, as I walked away.

"Like I said, KNOBS! ALL OF YOU ARE KNOBS!"

Aragorn and Gimli looked at me strangely. "What might I ask is a knob?" asked Aragorn.

I point towards the river. "They are." I say and stormed off. "Bunch of men. God! Someone really hates me up there, I mean hey, they're hot but …sheesh! Not very smart are they?" I could hear Aragorn and Gimli laughing as the other two emerged from the river-soaping wet.

I smile widely at the two. They glared at me but I merely stick my tongue out at them and grin rather evilly. Aragorn stands. "We should continue on our way, else we shall never make it to Rivendell by sunset."

I could have sworn that I heard Legolas mutter. "And your dear Arwen" who was visiting her father, but I might have been mistaken.

Narrator POV 

It was then Elmo popped out of nowhere and said,

"Elmo knows where you live!"

Laser beams fire out of his eyes and he incinerates a tree. Legolas slowly turns his head to look at the strange creature. Rin has a look of shock upon her face but then she quickly rushes over to the little creature and hugs him tightly.

"I never knew you were real Elmo, you're my fav. Let's do the hokey pokey!"

"Ok!" Elmo agrees and he starts to vibrate and sing, "Put your right foot in, put your foot out, put your right foot in and you shake it all about. Do the hokey pokey as you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" Rin and Elmo were dancing to the song. Gimli getting very fed up with Elmo's GAY song suddenly charges him. He swings his axe high and in the next second Elmo has no head. He falls over because of this and then his head asks if you would help him up. Rin bursts out laughing at this until she realizes that Elmo was dead.

Rin's lower lip trembles as she looks at Elmo, dead at her feet. She starts to cry loudly and then in the next split second suddenly jumps up with a big smile on her face. "Shall we be going?"

Her companions look at her as if she were mad. But all thoughts of the strange creature were pushed far from mind when Rin sees something just to the left of them. She frowns slightly. Suddenly a look of surprise, happiness, and shock crossed her face.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

RIN POV again

"STEPH!" I scream. The people who had just entered the clearing stood there surprised. One raised her eyebrow at my shrieking and another elven girl with blond hair and blue eyes mouth hangs open with shock.

"RIN!" she cries out. We both race towards each other and quickly hug. We look at each other in awe. Relieved to have finally found each other.

"You're an elf!" I exclaimed in shock. One of the elves in the back raises her eyebrow again at this exclamation.

Steph looks me over carefully. "You're hair is longer, and you're thinner, and you look like you've been rolling around in hay and dirt." She observed.

I smile and feel a small and barely noticeable blush creep up my cheeks. I turn and looked at Eomer.

"Steph that is Eomer, King of Rohan. My other companions are, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli." A smile played on my lips because I know that Steph would know who each of them was without the need to announce their titles.

Steph bowed to them acknowledging them by their proper titles, which shocked them a little. "These are my companions," She pointed to the elves behind her and introduced them, "The Auburn haired is Mariel, and the raven haired is Nefaratoiel. The wolf's name is Willow, the tiger's Silmaneero, and we…"

Steph was cut off as a little black panther leapt into my arms purring. I looked at it in shock before immediately beginning to cuddle it. The elf named Nefaratoiel stepped forward and spoke. "The panther has chosen you to care for him, name him and he is yours."

I looked at the panther cub lovingly, it had vibrant hazel green eyes like myself, and his fur was darker than black and his claws seemed to absorb the light around them. I smiled softly. "Your name will be Avath, the elvish word for shadow."

The elves present looked at me in shock. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? Do you speak elvish? " Legolas asked me.

"Not really, but I can understand quite a bit." I smile slightly but stop as my attention quickly gets distracted.

My mouth hangs open in utter shock as a nude Eomer walks out of the bushes. We all turn and look at the new Eomer. The real Eomer blushes redder than an apple "Umm… well this is embarrassing."

I smile evilly and Eomer sees that mischievous twinkle in my eyes and gulps. "Umm…. Naked Eomer how about you do a few turns slowly and show us ALL the goods?"

The real Eomer looks like he was about to die. The naked Eomer begins to turn slowly showing off ALL and I mean ALL he's got to offer.

Gimli was rolling on the ground. There were tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard. Legolas shook his head and turned away, he was not impressed. Aragorn turned away as well. "We do not need to see our friends like this." He stated quietly.

Steph was smiling evilly. 'WOW! Eomer is HOT!' she thought to herself. Mariel simply looked him over before stating. "I've seen better," which nearly had poor Eomer in tears due to embarrassment.

By now I was on the ground laughing at the real Eomer's expression of horror. I couldn't help myself it was just too funny. "Ok naked Eomer you can stop now"

The naked Eomer stopped and then he gave me a suggestive look, which made me blush from head to toe, now I was redder then the real Eomer.

Nefaratoiel rolled her eyes at everyone's embarrassment over a naked man amongst them. In one swift and fluid motion she drew a long knife hidden in one of her sleeves, removing the naked Eomer's head. To everyone's surprise the body vanished before it hit the ground.

"Hey! I could of have some fun with that!" I exclaim. I quickly close my eyes and wish for another naked Eomer but nothing happens. I then kicked the ground in the frustration. Everyone looks at me like I have grown two new heads.

"You know you could always ask the real Eomer for a show." Nefaratoiel offered suggestively. Her voice was void of any humor.

The real Eomer who had finally stopped blushing, turned to Nefaratoiel and glared at her. I clear my throat and decided to break the tension by saying. "Maybe I'll do just that! But not now, we should get going or we'll never make it to Rivendell."

Nefaratoiel nodded and picked up Silmaneero as Mariel picked up Willow. Avath rubbed against my legs wanting to be picked up as well and as I went to bend over I suddenly felt lightheaded. I guess I hadn't realized the harm I was doing to myself when I was joking around. I didn't feel pain but that did not mean I wasn't hurt I felt myself falling as two arms wrapped about me and an eerie blackness welcomed me…

A/N: Well that was different. I really shouldn't write chapters while having a sleep over because crazy things can happen. ELMO! O.o naked Eomer…may need a bathroom break after this. Well I'll be going serious again after this if you want another humorous chapter you have to ask for it and don't forget to review! I need lots of them too, to do another funny chapter. Or if you don't you can just wait till im at Sarah'shouse again… Ok I'm outtie….O.O naked 'Mer… Aiee…. Pleasant dreams all.

I would also like to say this chapter was co-written. That's why its so great lol. We are indeed dumbasses to include Elmo and a naked Eomer in the same chapter…though I quiet enjoyed it.

Turns to Sarah who is next to her

Me: "What do you think?"

Sarah: "Hokey Pokey! We should have made it Eomer who does the hokey pokey!"

Me: frowns and then smiles dreamily "Geez that ass would have been entertaining. Instead we received a vibrating Elmo X.x SAD!"


	9. Confusion

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

Thx to my BETA, Little Leaf. She is awesome!

Chapter 9 – Revelations

Rin slowly stirred and felt something soft and smooth around her…like silk. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a magnificent bed. The sheets were made of silk. She touched her side where she had been wounded and found that she was no longer wounded at all. This surprised her. She looked about and saw that she was alone in the room, where ever the room was. It was getting dark outside from what she could see and figured it was around dinnertime.

OoOoOoO

Suddenly I heard a door creaking open to my right and turned to see an elf with dark brown hair walk regally into the room.

"Good Day Rin, I am Lord Elrond. How do you fair?"

I blinked and then smiled, "I am better thank you."

"The wound in your side was deeper than it was thought to be, you were very lucky to have made it here when you did." He informed me softly.

I blinked a few times at the news and just kinda stared at Elrond. He raised an eyebrow at me in puzzlement. "Umm… thanks, I think." I said confused.

"When did I get here? HOW did I get here?"

Elrond smiled slightly, "Lord Eomer carried you here along side your other companions three days ago."

"THREE DAYS AGO!" I screamed and quickly stood up, shocking Lord Elrond who covered his ears at the loud volume of my voice.

"You're telling me I've been asleep for three days?" I questioned.

He nodded, suddenly the door creaked opened again and Steph ran in. "OMG! You're awake! I was so freaked out when you passed out! Are you ok?" she cried as she pulled me into a hug.

I stared at her for a moment, and then remembered what had happened that day. I laughed at the memory. "I'm fine, thanks to Lord Elrond." I said as smiled at the elf whom by now had made his way to the doorway.

"I will leave you with your friend. I have business to attend to. When you are hungry the guard will escort you down to the dining hall." He spoke, smiling and then left.

Steph eyed me. Her look was unreadable. "What happened to you this last week?" she said quietly.

I looked at her with an expression clearly stating I was confused. " What?"

She laughed. "No like, what happened while you were here?"

"Oh! Well when I woke up the next morning I rolled over on a sharp rock and that's how I got the gash." I said nonchalantly. She laughed again.

"Shut up it's not funny. Then I freaked out when I couldn't find you, and I started to look for you but some stupid Orcs captured me."

Steph's eyes went wide and started to water. I looked at her worried. "Steph? What's wrong?" I asked.

She said nothing and just hugged me. "What else happened?" she asked shakily.

"Well after, we walked for about two days, only resting twice or so. They stopped for the night and then Eomer and his men came and slaughtered them all. We spoke and he said he would bring me to Rohan since I had no way to get home, nor did I want to go back."

She smiled. "You know he was so worried when you passed out, I thought he might have heartattack. Aragorn said we had to hurry or you might die and started to pick you up. But Eomer stopped him and took you. He carried you all the way here and he never let anyone else take you."

This was shocking for me. "Really? Now I really feel bad. He never gets rest because of me. If it's not my nightmares waking him up it's something else. I have to apologize, he's been such a good friend to me." I said and began to walk away.

"Rin, if he didn't want to do what he does then he wouldn't. He cares for you, it's evident to everyone." Steph called back to me. "Besides, do you really want to go walking around in that?" She questioned.

I stopped and looked down at my clothes and blushed seeing that I was only wearing a very light nightdress. There was a soft knock at the door and an elven maiden that Rin had not seen before came in along with Mariel. Mariel smiled seeing that I was awake.

"You gave your friends quite a scare there when you passed out," she spoke softly.

The other elf came forward, she had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Arwen and I thought you could use some decent clothes."

She offered the dress she was carrying to me and I gasped at the beauty of it. "Put it on and I will help you with the back.

I smiled in thanks and moved behind a dressing wall. (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CALLED!) I quickly changed and moved out from behind the wall so that Arwen could do up the back.

The dress was long; it just brushed the ground. It was a dark green with a golden trim. The sleeves were long and elegant and all in all it was a very beautiful dress. I smiled brightly. "Thank-you for the dress, it's beautiful."

Arwen smiled at me and I knew why Aragorn loved her so, she was so sweet and beautiful; "You are most welcome Rin now come you must be hungry. It is dinnertime and you have not eaten in days."

I smiled sheepishly as my stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Everyone laughed at my stomachs proclamation and proceeded to show me to the dining area.

I sat down at the far side as Mariel went to fetch all of us some lunch. As we were waiting Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Eomer walked in. They smiled seeing that I was finally up. Legolas walked up to me and bent down. "It is about time you woke up, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to rest for our entire visit." I laughed and Legolas smiled and stood up, then gave me a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the top of the forehead before heading to help Mariel bring enough food for us all. Eomer and the others seated themselves with the ladies.

We all talked amongst each other about nothing in particular for a while and then Mariel and Legolas returned with lunch. We all dug in, laughing at the jokes that were passed around the table. I turned to Eomer and whispered softly. "Thank-you." I didn't explain what I was thanking him for. I knew that I didn't have to. He nodded slightly as if to say that no thanks were necessary.

I was about to say something else when Avath suddenly jumped up onto the table upsetting some of the drinks. "AVATH!" I scolded him and pulled him into my lap and cuddled him close. I knew he was just excited that I was ok. He purred as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

Eomer looked at the panther cub and then to me, "There is no way I'm letting you keep that thing in Rohan." He declared.

I nearly dropped Avath at this, I felt my blood boil and turned to scowl at him. "My kitty is coming!" I said hugging Avath protectively.

"That is no mere 'kitty. Tis a panther Rin! If you want a kitten fine, but a panther cub, No." Eomer was determined. "Rohan is a land for horses I cannot let a panther on the plains, it will harm the horses."

"Now you're just being stupid, human." A soft voice said from the entrance.

Eomer turned to see Nefaratoiel at the entrance to the dining hall. In her arms was a tiger cub, and about her feet a wolf pup. "If the panther is raised upon the plains of Rohan, it will not hunt horses. Your horses will also overcome a fear of panthers. That could be a good thing for your Riders." Nefaratoiel defended. Her gray eyes blazed with anger that the cub might be rejected.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Eomer. "See? Avath won't cause any problems once he's full grown."

Eomer raised an eyebrow. "Full grown?" he questioned.

"He might not know better as a cub." I replied matter of factly but inside I was laughing my ass off.

Eomer sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if he harms one of my horses, he's out."

"Fine." I said picked up my fork to continue eating.

Avath suddenly jumped into Eomer's lap and began to purr. "AAWWWW!" came from the women sitting around the table. Nefaratoiel just raised an eyebrow.

Eomer looked a little shocked at the cub in his lap, he smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "You may try to soften me up but I meant what I said." He said rather fondly. He couldn't help it. He liked the panther cub.

I was feeling a little hot so I decided to go for a walk. I got up and headed outside, Avath jumping off Eomer and following me. "Where is she going?" asked Steph.

"Just for a walk!" Rin called back. Eomer stood up and followed. Steph began to stand up too but Gimli stopped her. " Let them be lass, they have much to cough talk cough about."

Outside

I noticed Eomer had followed me so I turned to greet him. "You know I'm not going to disappear any time soon." She said a little annoyed that she could have more than a minute alone.

"I did not mean to anger you with my presence Rin." He said a little disappointed.

I sighed feeling a bit bad. "Look, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh but ever since I landed here I haven't had a moments peace and I'm so used to be alone so excuse me if I want some me time."

He approached me with a strange look in his eyes, "If my presence does not anger you, may I ask as to what it does?"

I looked up at him a little bit puzzled and a frown upon my face. "It's comforting having you around, you are a great friend to me." I answered him truthfully.

Eomer smiled and took a step closer to me, closing off any space between us. I was beginning to feel uneasy and looked down but Eomer raised his hand and gently but firmly raised my face to look at him once more. He leaned down to me but Rin raised her hand to stop him… "Look Eomer…"

SPLASH!

Both instantly spun around to see what had happened. Avath had jumped into one of the fountains. He looked rather surprised with the fact that the water was actually wet. I laughed at his expression and lifted him from the fountain. I set him upon the ground and gave him a nudge with my foot to tell him to run along and play. He went obediently off in search of Silmaneero to play with.

I smiled and turned around, right into Eomer's arms. "I'm not letting you off that easily." he told me. I went to stop him again but found my arms trapped in his embrace. Eomer claimed my mouth with his own. The kiss turned my legs rigid and the only things holding me up were Eomer's arms. I began to surrender to the kiss when his tongue ran over my lips seeking entrance, but then I realized that this was wrong, we were friends!

I pushed Eomer away and looked at him, the hurt and confusion in both our eyes shone brightly. I backed away shocked and confused.

"No Eomer, this…we…we're friends…this can't happen. I umm …I…I have to go now." I stuttered helplessly before quickly rushing inside, leaving Eomer stunned.

I ran to my room as soon as I was out of sight of everyone. I ran down the long corridor and found my roomat the end, I entered it and slammed the door then threw myself onto the bed. I rolled onto my back and lightly touched my lips. 'Eomer what is going on? I care for you, but do I care for you like that?' I wondered helplessly. There would definitely not be much sleep tonight.

A/N: Like it? Love it? Loathe it? LET ME KNOW!


	10. Feelings Unknown

**Summary:** About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

A/N: Okay so I know I change POV a lot and I'm sorry, I'm experimenting on which I find easier and which I write best in. So, sorry if it confuses you at all, I really don't mean to…..:o(

Also you guys had better review more…my email is getting lonely lol. If you read this you review it. Get it? Got it? GOOD! REVIEW!

And god darn it leave my Elvish alone! (Navaer Lalaith) I don't care you are an expert and what not (highly unbelievable), it doesn't bloody matter! It just a stupid fan fic, not an addition to Tolkiens library, sheesh! I will check out the website but do not expect me to change a bunch of things just because one person says it is wrong. I do however appreciate your review, but if you don't like how I am writing it, do not read it. Thank you. I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm chewing you out, it's just really annoying to hear something like that (negative) in every review one person gives.

Chapter 10

Eomer walked back inside, Avath following close behind, seeing as he had missed his master's departure.

Those in the dining area looked at him curiously.

"Where is Rin?" asked Aragorn carefully. She had become almost like a niece or daughter to him. He was constantly worried about her. He thought he had seen someone run past the entrance of the dining hall who look similar to her but he was not certain.

Eomer looked down. "I do not know." He mumbled and walked away. Legolas could tell something was wrong. He excused himself and went to search for Rin. He first went through the garden but did not find her. He was ready to go interrogate Eomer when he saw a faint light in the corner of his eye; it was coming from her room. He immediately headed there.

Rin lay on her back, shedding silent tears. "What just happened?" she said aloud. She again put her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his kiss lingering there. The emotions that she felt when their lips touched, how right it felt… the thought made her cry more. It had now escalated into soft whimpers.

A knock sounded at the door, the person did not wait for permission to enter. Rin looked up, her eyes watery and glazed over. Legolas stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"Lirimaer? Why do you cry? What has happened?", he said and rushed to her side.

She just shook her head and cried more. "I'm so freaking confused Legolas."

Legolas remained confused but did not say anything. Rin continued. "I should not have run off on him like that, not after what I felt when we kissed."

Legolas's went wide. "You kissed him?"

She sat up and nodded. "Actually, HE kissed me. But it felt…so right. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. He must be pissed."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and sighed. " I am no expert in the matters of love my friend but I can say that when he returned he was visibly upset. Not angry but upset. He seemed extremely confused. You must talk with him Rin."

Rin sighed and nodded. "Your absolutely right Legolas. But I'm just so afraid of being hurt, it's so hard to trust anybody, especially now."

Legolas nodded and gathered the young woman into his arms. "Trust is not easily earned, I am sure Eomer knows this. But to allow what happened when you were a child interfere with your future is something not he or I can do anything about. Rin, only you can make yourself move on, let what happened go. Live your life and be happy."

Rin pulled away and stared down at the floor, she knew Legolas was speaking the truth. She was being a baby and letting something that happened years ago affect what could happen now. "Legolas, where is Eomer now?"

"I am not quite certain, I have not seen him for quite some time, you may wish to try his room." Legolas answered and stood up. Rin rose as well and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you so much Legolas you really are the best elf a girl could have." Legolas raised his eyes brows and stared at her puzzled. "You are welcome, I think."

Rin laughed as Legolas made his way to the door; "Good luck Lirimaer." he said and left the room.

Rin knew what she had to do, so she got up and went to the vanity. She straightened her clothes and wiped away her tears, which had caused her eyes to change to a vibrant forest green, like her dress. She only hoped he could forgive her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was uncertain of men, she had reason to be, and those in her life had only caused her pain.

She slowly walked down the long corridor. Looking around at the beautiful art and structure of the building. 'Earth has got nothing on this place.' She thought mystified by the architecture.

She continued down the hall until she found a servant cleaning some tapestries and decided to ask for directions. "Excuse me, do you speak the common tongue?"

The servant looked up surprised, then smiled, " Aye, I do milady. How may I be of service?"

"Could you tell me where Lord Eomer's room is?" Rin asked politely.

The servant woman smiled a knowing look. "Continue down the hall and turn to your right. It is the third door on your left." She said and continued with her duties.

"Thank You." Rin said as she left.

She followed the directions the woman had told her until she came to his door.

"This isn't going to be easy." She said as she knocked on the large wooden door. No response. She decided to peek inside to see if maybe he was not there at all.

Rin slowly and quietly opened the heavy door then looked inside. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

Eomer lay sprawled out on his bed, sleeping. The moonlight shone on him making him seem like an angel. Which was what he had been to her.

Rin sighed. "Well I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." she whispered as she began to leave. She heard sheets ruffle behind her so she turned her head to see if she had accidentally woken him up.

'_Still sleeping.' _She thought to herself smiling. Quietly she walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping horse lord. She brushed aside some golden hair that had fallen onto his face and sighed.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met. And what do I do? I run away from you." she said sadly as she placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I'm so sorry Eomer. I hope you'll forgive me. I was wrong to doubt your intentions, I was wrong to doubt you." Rin whispered as she left the room, not noticing the soft smile upon Eomer's lips.

A/N I may not update my story as much or at all if I dont start getting more reviews…..X.x


	11. When Stars Are Not Stars At All

**Summary:** Two girls whose lives had always been tough suddenly changed for the better after being dropped into Middle Earth. But will it stay that way after some rather shocking news?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself or so she thinks…. but you get the point.

Thx again to my beta Little Leaf. She rules!

AND i would just like to say thank you to those who have reviewed my story, it means alot to me. And those who read it and dont review...COME ON! DO IT PLEASE! IM TRYING TO GET INPUT HERE!

I've also put this chapter in narrative POV again because it would have been to difficult to put it in Rins POV, You'll see why…

**Chapter 11**

**When not all is **what** you see and stars are not stars at all….**

Rin wandered through the palace corridors. She wasn't really all that tired; not that anyone could blame her, she had just slept for three days straight.

She walked along the stretch of corridor leading from Eomer's room. She hoped she had handled it well, though he was sleeping. She hoped she would have enough courage to do the same when he was awake.

Rin didn't know how to handle what had transpired between them. One minute they were friends, laughing, discussing stupid things and the next they were kissing in the gardens.

It was definitely a cause for confusion, but she was frightened, she didn't even know how she felt about Eomer. Was he meant to be her friend or was he meant to be more? She knew he would never hurt her just like she knew Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli would not either.

They had become her new family. She loved them all. But Eomer had always been different; from the moment they met she had felt something towards him. A constant comfort that would normally be fear when it came to most men, but she now knew Eomer was not like most men.

Rin casually walked into the dining hall half expecting it to be empty, imagine her shock when she saw an older man clad in white standing on the balcony smoking a pipe.

"Kind sir, might I ask to why you are up at such an indecent hour?" she asked quietly.

He turned to Rin and smiled at her. "I could also ask you the same thing, but such a question would be wasted for I already know the answer."

Rin started at him shocked. "How…" she started but was cut off when Avath ran into the room jumping into her arms.

"I see your friend has finally found you, when you left earlier this evening he proceeded to follow Eomer around everywhere right up until the Horselord retired for the evening, Eomer did not seem too impressed by that."

Rin laughed. "I'm sure he wasn't, Avath will only follow myself and Eomer. It is a matter of trust and comfort I suppose."

The man looked at her strangely. "Child do you not know of this species of panther?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "This is a rare kind, he is a Tylpeaelen Panther. They have great power that is only unleashed when their master is in danger or threatened. Avath chose you not because of trust or comfort but because of your soul my dear. They choose their masters by their raw and untainted souls. Only through your soul can they see if you are truly pure and compatible with one another. Eomer and yourself must have similar souls indeed if Avath has taken such a liking to him."

He approached her. "The only thing that has to do with trust is your relationship with Eomer. Rin you must learn to trust or you will never be truly happy."

Rin was not sure of what to say, she just cuddled Avath closer to her. "I think will go back to my room now." she spoke softly and then proceeded to leave.

"Remember my words _Geilrín_." he called to her. Rin stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping Avath.

"What did you call me?" she asked in disbelief.

Only one person had ever called her that, she never knew what it meant or why she was called that but she new that the person who had spoken such to her was the voice she had heard as a child, the voice that had gotten her through all the painful beatings.

Rin eyed him curiously. "Who are you? How did you come upon knowing something only I should know."

He smiled and took her hand. "It does not surprise me that you do not remember my voice for you were still young when I last spoke to you."

"No, I know your voice, I think... I have never forgotten it. You kept me safe after the blackness came." She said cautiously as the memory came back to her.

He smiled and nodded. "I am Gandalf the White. And I have protected you from the day of your birth little _Geilrín Inthenin Aurél_."

Rin started at Gandalf in shock. Why did that name seem so familiar? "What is it you keep calling me?"

Gandalf puffed a bit at his pipe. "Why, that is your name! It is Elvish, although you are not. It was given to you by your real parents many years ago, before you were transported to Earth." He spoke as though she should have known the answer already, though she certainly didn't.

Rin stayed silent, her name was _Geilrín Inthenin _Aurél? She could barely pronounce that! She decided to stay with Rin, maybe later she would go by _Geilrín but not now, right now she was Rin. But none of this made sense all the same._

"Your are confused and frightened. There is no need for you to be. I will not harm you." He said, his voice soft and calming. She then recognized it for certain.

"Gandalf… I remember. After I would get beaten I would go into a trance and your voice filled my mind. Calming me, talking to me, telling me it will be all right and that one-day you would come for me and bring me back to where I belonged." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"It was you who brought me here ,wasn't it Gandalf? You were my star." She said holding back tears.

He nodded. "You were never meant for that life, in that world. You belong here and as each day passes I see I have made the right choice in bringing you back. You have fit in nicely. Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer and Gimli care deeply for you. Just as I knew they would."

Rin smiled and as interesting and shocking as this all was, she was exhausted, she hugged Avath closer and stifled a yawn.

"I think it is time for you to rest now. Go now and sleep peacefully we shall continue our discussion further on another day." Gandalf said as he patted Avath on the head.

Rin smiled and nodded then turned to leave. She stopped and walked quickly back and enveloped the wizard in a hug.

"Thank you Gandalf." She said with utmost sincerity.

"You are very welcome child." He said as he returned the hug.

She walked down the same corridor she had before, still cuddling Avath. She suddenly felt the urge to sing and so she complied with the urge and sang a song she had heard and loved back on Earth….

_Bet you thought my world was over  
Bet you thought I'd crash and burn  
You thought I'd never  
Pick myself up off the floor  
But baby you were wrong  
Just like before _

I used to breathe you  
I used to need you  
I used to hang on every word that you say  
It used to please you  
To try to make me someone else  
And I thank you from my heart for your help  
Cause you made me find myself

I used to think if I surrendered  
_I'd be the perfect one for you  
But I swear I can't remember  
A single day of happiness with you _

I used to breathe you  
I used to need you  
I used to hang on every word that you say  
It used to please you  
To try to make me someone else  
And I thank you from my heart for your help  
Cause you made me find myself

No I'm not going back in time  
And there's a price for being strong  
But I can live with who I am

I used to breathe you  
I used to need you  
I used to hang on every word that you say  
It used to please you  
To try to make me someone else  
And I thank you from my heart for your help  
Cause you made me find myself

You made me find my dreams  
You made me find my love  
You made me find myself  
Thank you, Thank you

Rin found this song comforting and continued to hum it while she walked. She came to Eomer's door for the second time that night and sighed. Rin knocked lightly on Eomer's door and waited. When she received no answer she opened it and tip toed in.

Rin entered the room to find Eomer sitting up in bed staring at her, with nothing but a loose shirt and leggings on. He held his hand out to her beckoning her to come to him so she set down Avath and moved toward him.

"Did my horrible singing awaken you?" she asked half laughing and hoping the answer was no.

"You sang beautifully, but no that was not what awoke me. I have been awake for some time. In fact I have never been asleep." He admitted.

Her eyes went wide. "Then you…" she began but he put a finger to her lips.

"I heard ever word you said the last time you came into my room. I was never angry with you, merely embarrassed and confused. But now is not the time to discuss this. We shall put it in the past." Rin nodded and stared at Eomer happily, he could still see though, the doubt in her mind. "Rin, friends we were and we are still now and if it's what you wish, friends we will be until my last breath of mortality leaves me." He spoke softly and pulled her towards him, lifting the covers.

Rin climbed in beside him and rested her head on his chest. She felt Avath jump in the bed and lay at her feet. She smiled as she yawned and moved in closer to Eomer. "Goodnight, Eomer." Rin whispered quietly.

"Rest well _Pen dithen_." He replied and kissed her forehead. (little one)

"I always do when I'm with you." She giggled lightly as a heavenly fog veiled her mind.

She belonged here, right here. She had no doubt in her mind of that now.

**A/N: Song is : Make Me Find Myself by Leanne Rimes incase you all wanted to know. LoL**


	12. Dreams Shattered

**Summary:** Two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.

**Chapter 13**

Rin awoke to find she was in her own room and bed. She guessed that last night Eomer had brought her to her own room after she fell asleep. Avath lay sleeping at her feet, soft purrs coming from his body.

She sat up and took him in her arms; laying back down, she began petting him and scratching him behind his ears. The purrs grew louder,

"Your just so cute and loveable!" She cooed. She was so happy Eomer had given in and let her keep Avath.

She looked down at the black cub, "I really don't think he had a choice." She said then laughed thinking about the look Nefaratoiel had given him when he said no.

"Remind me to thank her." She said to Avath as she set him back down on the bed. Rin got up and went to the vanity. She tried to de-wrinkle her dress but only succeeded in straightening a few folds.

"Well I better change, I can't go around Rivendell like this." She said making her way to the closet. She stopped suddenly as the door to her room began to open.

Eomer walked in, carrying a tray full of fruits and some drinks.

"Good Morning, I trust you're hungry?" he asked setting the tray down on the nightstand. Her stomach gave him his answer by grumbling loudly, she blushed.

Rin noticed he had bathed and changed clothes. 'Wow!' she thought 'He cleans up really well.' She surveyed him. 'Tall, very good build, long golden hair, beautiful brown eyes and he's a Horselord... swoon!

"You know, you could have knocked. I might have been naked!"

Eomer blushed and apologized, "I though you would still be resting Rin." She laughed and told him it was ok as they sat down at a small table nearby.

They began to eat when suddenly Avath let out a meow/growl noise, scaring the life out of Rin. She turned around to find him chasing a butterfly that had made its way into the room.

"Avath! Leave that butterfly alone." Rin said as the butterfly landed on her arm. It sat there a few moments before it took off again and landed on Eomer's hand. He raised an eyebrow at it then softly petted it, carefully not injure it or rub off the powder on its wings. Rin laughed, "Someone's made a new friend!"

Eomer glared at her as the butterfly flew away. He walked over to her, brushed a few stray hairs from her face and traced her jaw line with his finger. Rin shivered. "Let's finish eating." She said, her voice hush.

They ate breakfast while Rin told Eomer of her encounter with the white wizard, Gandalf.

"I was told he was traveling to Rivendell but I hadn't known he was here already, nor have I seen him. Did you speak with him for long?" he asked. She nodded remembering the conversation. "I won't tell you what about, not until I speak with him again." She answered. Eomer nodded, "Well my lady I must leave you. I have to speak with Lord Aragorn, you are going to see Gandalf then?" he asked taking her hand. She nodded

"Then, until next we see each other." He said kissing Rin on the cheek and leaving.

Rin sighed and made her way to the closet only to find it was empty,

"Well Avath what am I going to wear. I have no clothes." She said to the kitten in wonder. Avath stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to trying to capture his tail. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Some help you are fur ball." Rin mumbled. A knock came to the door, startling Rin, she went to open it when Arwen walked in with a maid, "Good morning Rin! I brought you some clothes and also a gown for tonight's welcoming celebration." She spoke showing Rin the gown.

The gown was breath taking. It was a deep wine-red in colour with gold trim, the gown just skimmed the floor slightly, the sleeves were snug fitting and ended with a triangular piece of material wrapping around her middle finger. It had a box neckline just barely showing cleavage and it had a cris-cross lace up in the back.

"This is beautiful Arwen. Thank You!" Rin exclaimed hugging the she-elf.

The maid, whom Rin recognize from the night before, laid the other dresses out on the bed. She let out a shriek as Avath pounced on her.

"Avath don't scare her! You apologize mister cat man!" Rin scolded him. His ears went back in shame as he rubbed against the maids' legs. Rin smiled,

"Good boy Avath."

The maid eyed Rin. "I know you. Did you find Lord Eomer's room easily?" she asked. Rin blushed as Arwen raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"We…um…Ah…we had to discuss something." Arwen grinned, "Of course you did."

Suddenly Avath jumped into Rin's arms sensing her discomfort. "So this is the infamous little Tylpeaelen panther I've heard about." She asked while scratching him behind the ears. He purred loudly in response.

"Oh! He's such a darling!" she cooed.

"Well we better get you dressed and get your hair done. The White Wizard, Gandalf seeks an audience with you." Rin cringed, not sure she was ready to hear what he had to say. The maid whispered something to Arwen and she nodded,

"Of course Ellie, you may go." As soon as Ellie left, Arwen turned to Rin, arms folded in front of her chest. "Come on, talk to me! What's going on with you and a certain Rohan King?" she asked grinning.

Rin blushed, "We are merely friends, Arwen." She rolled her eyes. "Right and I am an Orc!"

Rin put her hands on her hips. "Oh be quiet miss nosey."

Arwen smiled. "Do not lie to me, I saw you two after dinner in the garden." My jaw hit the ground.

"It was not what it seemed. So anyways…" Rin said casually, trying to change the subject. Arwen rolled her eyes, "Fine keep your secrets."

* * *

Rin finally decided on a pale blue and silver dress. "I love these dresses!" Rin said excitedly. Arwen smiled. "Good because they are yours." Rin thanked her profusely as Arwen braided her hair around Rin's head like a crown. 

They then headed for the study where Gandalf awaited a very nervous Rin.

* * *

Arwen and Rin casually walked down the corridors chatting about nothing in particular 

"Arwen do you know where I can find Nefaratoiel?" Rin asked. Arwen thought for a moment then pointed to the garden. "I believe I saw her last in the garden with Silmaneero." She stated. Rin nodded and picked up Avath, "Be right back!" she called to Arwen as she ran in the direction of the garden.

Sure enough, there sat Nefaratoiel watching Silmaneero chase a rabbit. Rin approached her nervously, Nefaratoiel looked up. "H-hi…um…could you um….watch Avath for a couple of hours while I speak to Gandalf? I would normally just leave him with Eomer but he's also busy and you're the only one he trusts." Nefaratoiel nodded, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Of course I will watch him." Rin set him down with Silmaneero and the two went off. "Thank-you so much." Rin said happily.

She returned to Arwen and she led her to the study. "Thanks" Rin said, Arwen nodded and walked away.

Rin knocked on the large, wood door; waiting patiently for any sign of life or voice to let her know she could enter. Minutes passed until the door eventually creaked opened. Gandalf's face appeared and he was smiling,

"Come in dear girl!." He said closing the behind her.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Rin blushed and nodded.

"How did you know?" Gandalf chuckled. "I am a wizard I know everything. But this time wizardry had nothing to do with it, for I see it in your eyes." He paused. "And…I saw him bring up your breakfasts back to your room."

Rin mock glared at him. "You really are an arsehole." He laughed again as he sat down in a large chair on the balcony.

The mood went from cheerful to serious. "Well we should discuss what we spoke about last night."

Rin agreed and sat down. 'Finally I'll get an explanation for all this.'

"I really don't understand Gandalf, how could you have even known of my existence?" she questioned him.

Gandalf sat in his chair puffing on his pipe for a few moments before he answered, "To be honest, I am not entirely sure myself. You came to me in a dream. Your birth played in my mind. That was the first and last vision of you I received for many years. I found it strange indeed but since no more came I pushed it aside. That is until it happened again, except you were no longer an infant but a little girl. The dream showed you being beaten by a shadowed figure. I was outraged of course, that someone could do such a thing to a small child. So I strayed behind after the figure left the room. And then by some strange power I was able to communicate with you, telepathically of course. I knew you could not see me but you would be able to hear me. So I put you in a trance like state and spoke to you, calming you down, I was able to comfort you enough so you could rest. I arranged it so that whenever you needed me I could hear you, and so I created a star. One that you would be drawn to speak to when you lost hope. That is how the star came to be. I felt you would have a part to play in Middle Earth but even now I still do not foresee what that part is."

Rin sat across from him and stared at him intently trying to take in all this new information.

Gandalf smiled and continued, "I made it my job to watch over you and keep you safe until I thought it the right moment to bring you here. And when I received another dream that showed me the shadowed figure posing a threat to your life I immediately took action and transported you and your friend here."

Rin nodded. She had no doubt that 'He' was a threat to her life; after all it was she who sent him to jail 4 years before. Ever since he had been trying to come after her.

"I know of what you speak Gandalf, for that nightmare has also been in my mind. The shadowed figure was my stepfather and he went by the name of Jack, a foul character he was, and I fear he is still looking for me." Rin stated sadly.

"Rin, you must know that he may find his way here. When I transported you here, the portal would have stayed open for a few hours. If he had reached you in that time he may have passed into Middle Earth as well."

This frightened Rin immensely, she was not safe then. "Gandalf how will we know?" she asked nervously.

"We would not, only if you see him with your own eyes." Gandalf said solemnly.

Rin nodded standing up. "Gandalf, although I do not fully understand all of what has happened, I trust you entirely. I know you would never put me directly into harms way. I'm very grateful that you brought me here and I could never thank you enough for it. I've never been happier or felt more belonged." Rin then hugged the wizard, fighting the tears of happiness and fear that threatened to fall.

He chuckled, "I knew you would be. You seem to have captured everyone's hearts. Your company is loyal and they care for you greatly." Rin nodded in agreement, they were wonderful.

"I couldn't ask for better friends. Speaking of which, I should go find Steph. I've rarely spoken to her since we met up." Rin said trying to sound cheerful but nervousness took over after she thought about what Gandalf had said about Jack. She turned away quickly as tears sprung to her eyes. She began to leave hoping he hadn't detected them but received her answer when he spoke again,

"Rin, should Jack be in Middle we would never let him harm you. Rivendell has well protected borders and as long as your friends are near, he would not be able to get even a simple glance at you. They would risk their lives to protect one of their own." Gandalf took another puff from his pipe and stared intently at the young woman's' back.

She spun around, feeling slight anger, but it was more that she was upset and disappointed that she was not really free,

"Can you really promise me that Gandalf? He's already captured my nights, what will stop him from capturing my days? He has some power over me so maybe he is here and has come as some kind terrible monster."

Gandalf stood walking towards the frightened girl, "You MUST let him go from your thoughts! If you allow him to have such a hold on you then you cannot be truly happy. I will not stop protecting you my dear Rin, and neither will Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer or your other friends. Trust me child, he will die before he is able to lay a hand on you."

Gandalf pulled her into a gentle hug and she cried into him. "Thank you Gandalf, for saving me." She said pulling away. Gandalf smiled and returned to his spot on the balcony. Rin wiped her eyes and ran happily to Steph's room. 'I can't wait to talk to Steph, I've missed our weird conversations', she thought, chuckling at some memories, all the while unaware of Gandalf's worried gaze..

* * *

**A/N- It sucks, I'm sorry. I've had writers block for this story and I can't think of where to go with it. I'll get my act together I promise. Just don't expect regular updates until I get the ball rolling again. LoL SORRY. REVIEW PLZ! OR I MAY CONSIDER NOT CONTINUING THE STORY AT ALL IF I THINK NO ONE IS READING IT….**


	13. Celebrations Part 1

**A/N : I haven't updated in so long. Mostly because i lost interest and have been working on new things. I don't even think people are reading this but i'll post anyways. So those who are, better review cuz as long as i don't think people are reading, i won;t add more. No point really.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!**

**REVIEW!**

**Shocking News At The Celebration!**

Rin made her way to Steph's room. She hoped that she would be in there, they hadn't spoken much since her appearance and she felt terrible. She was so happy they had found each other again; she had been beginning to loose hope.

Rin reached Stephs room, noticing it wasn't far from her own. She lightly knocked on the large wooden door. It was a few moments before she finally heard any sign of life from inside the room.

Rin laughed as she heard much cursing and noise emerge from the other side of the door. ' Oh yah she's definitely in there.' Rin thought to herself.

The door swung open, scaring the daylights out of Rin so badly she fell backwards onto the hard floor. Steph smiled widely down at Rin, and began to laugh noticing the evil glare she was receiving from her friend.

" Yo ho, floor dweller!' Steph said cheerfully. She held out her hand, helping the annoyed young woman up.

"Yo **HO**! Dorkass." Rin said back to her, of course she also laughed as she heard Stephs insulted snort. Rin walked into the room and Steph followed closing the door behind them and then sat on the bed. Rin looked around then shrugged and sat on the floor receiving a strange and curious look from Steph. "I like sitting on floors." Rin said with a smirk.

They both burst out laughing. When they finally sobered up, they looked at each other seriously for about a 5 minutes and then Steph started making faces. They both erupted into laughter again.

"OK! OK! We gotta stop! My sides hurt like hell" Steph said catching her breath. Then she looked at her friend as if trying to read her. "What?" Rin asked a little annoyed at her staring, she hated when people stared at her.

She shook her head. " Nothing, its just... you seem different somehow. Ever since we found each other I've noticed you aren't the same as you were in Ottawa."

Rin looked at Steph strangely, " I don't know what you're talking about, the only thing that's different is my looks just like you."

"No like, you seem less nervous, and more… happy?" she said. Rin rolled her eyes. " Of course I'm happy, I'm in Middle Earth, I have nothing to be nervous about, Jack is still in Ottawa. And if he does happen to show up, I've got all my friends here to protect me. Including Gandalf. I couldn't be happier right now." Rin stated.

"What are you talking about?" Steph asked wide-eyed. Rin sighed and told her of her conversation with Gandalf and everything that he had said. Steph was genuinely shocked like Rin had been but also happy. " Wow! That's so cool, he's like a guardian angel then." She laughed.

Rin nodded, " So since you know about my journey up until now, tell me about yours. Where the crap have you been?"

* * *

**Rins POV**

  
Steph went on to tell me how when she had woken up she had noticed she was and Elf and freaked out. I would have too. But then like me, panicked when she couldn't find me. She made her way into a forest hoping she could find someone who could help her.

She had been lucky unlike me, she was:

Dropped into Middle Earth clothed in elvish clothing, so she blended in. She did not land on a razor sharp rock and stab herself, she wasn't kidnapped by ugly, smelly, monkey Orcs.

Yet she was annoyed that her clothes had been purple. I wanted to slap her so bad at that moment. Then she told me how she came upon Nefaratoiel and Mariel. And then they headed to Rivendell, running into us along the way.

" I was so happy when I realized it was you. I thought maybe you had been left behind." She cried.

I laughed and decided to change the subject. " Did you hear about the welcoming celebration tonight?" I asked her. She nodded and adjusted her gown, "Who's gonna be your date?" I asked curiously.

Steph frowned, " No one, I feel so unloved, I can't even get a date as an elf." She laughed.

I smiled wildly. "Great! Be ready at sunset and your date will come pick you up. I'll meet you downstairs with Eomer. Ok?" I rambled on, opening the door and then making my way down the hall.

She nodded eyeing me curiously, she knew something was up, " He better be hot!" She yelled from her room. I rolled my eyes,

" Have you ever seen a male elf who isn't?" I called back to her from down the hall. I could hear her laughter as I turned the corner, running to find Legolas with a big grin on my face.

"I love being a matchmaker!"

* * *

"Gandalf, you and I both know that there is great chance he has passed into our world. And therefore she is not safe." Elrond said sternly to the wizard.

Gandalf nodded sadly, he knew all to well that she was in danger, "He is going be able to track her location through her dreams. She will not be able to fight him alone with the form he has taken. He will indeed be nearly as strong as Sauron was himself."

Elrond stood up. " She is not alone! You know this. Her friends surround her; she is loved and protected by them. She has Tëah, but you will not allow it to her yet."

Gandalf gave the Elf before him a warning glare, " She is not strong enough to bear such a burden yet! You know this Elrond! She may not survive the first power surge. She has only just arrived here; she is young and still naive and weak! It is not my place to awaken it nor is it yours."

Elrond approached Gandalf and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, " No it is not our place. but it IS your place and ONLY your place to give her the Tëah crystal so SHE can awaken it."

Gandalf sighed in defeat. " That is well, I will do it tonight when we give the others their gifts. Though I still am not comfortable doing so, I fear something terrible will come of this."

Elrond sighed and removed his hand, "Good, go now and rest my friend. I will bring you the box before the celebration." Hewhispered sadly,as he left the room.

* * *

"I'm afraid this might either prove me wrong, or him right. And I pray to the Valar that it be him who is right this time." Gandalf said walking to his room.

Rin found Legolas and convinced him to escort Steph to the celebration, although it didn't take much convincing. Rin then returned to her room to prepare for the celebration. She put on the beautiful gown she received and then did her hair. It was simple but elegant, she let it down and curled the ends into soft, loose ringlets.

" This is as good as it's going to get." She said studying her reflection. Just then a knock sounded at the door. She opened it to find Eomer standing there holding a long stem red rose.

" Oh thank you, its beautiful." She said taking it in her hands and smelling it.

" Not as beautiful as you." He said eyeing her closely. Rin blushed.

" That was cheesy, but I have to say you don't look so bad yourself in those fancy clothes. But then again if I remember correctly you don't look half bad without them either." She said laughing hysterically while he blushed a deep red at the memory.

Eomer wore a black tunic with a silver undershirt, matching black leggings and boots. His hair was pulled back into a half ponytail as it always was but this time was brushed and neat looking.

" You know I will get even with you, I don't know how you did it but I know it was you. Remember dear maiden, fair is fair." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rin frowned at this, " You're evil Eomer." She said and began laughing.

" But of course my lady." He whispered holding out his arm for her to take. She rolled her eyes as she accepted it.

"I hope I will get to see such a side." Rin whispered back, winking at him as they headed for the celebration hall. He just gawked at her and smiled as they walked.

They walked down the stairs leading into the hall and Rin immediately found Steph and ran to her.

The two giggled and laughed at something while Eomer rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

It was then Mariel and Nefaratoiel appeared with their dates. Nefaratoiel spoke first, " Rin, Avath is with the others, and they are being watched by a maid." She said simply. Rin nodded and thanked her.

" So who are these handsome men, uh…elves I mean." Rin asked holding her laughter at the serious look on both Nefaratoiel and her dates' faces.

Nefaratoiel introduced her escort as Haldir of Lothlorien, and Mariel introduced hers as Elohir, one of Elronds twin sons.

They began a polite conversation but were interrupted when Lord Elrond summoned everyone to be seated. It was at that time he introduced everyone at the grand table,

" I welcome Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Mariel, Haldir and Eomer back to Rivendell." He announced happily, soon after a roar of clapping ensued,

"But I would also like to welcome our new visitors. New faces to Rivendell and among other places, Lady Stephanie, Nefaratoiel and…" He paused smiling over at Rin " Rinbelethwen!"

Rin cringed, she hated her full name so much! " I would like to present Nefaratoiel and Rinbelethwen with gifts." He said and approached Nefaratoiel.

"To you, Nefaratoiel, I give this blade. May it protect you from all that threatens you." He spoke, handing her a long silver knife. The handle had crystal moons and stars imbedded in it and shone like the night sky. She thanked him graciously and stepped away still admiring her gift.

Then he came over to Rin but this time Gandalf came as well, " First I would like to give you this for Avath, you trusted pet and friend." Elrond handed to Rin a silver collar with a ruby star in the center, it was far more beautiful then anything she had ever seen before!

"Thank you Lord Elrond! He will love this precious gift like life itself." Rin whispered, bowing in respect. Lord Elrond smiled and then waved Gandalf closer,

Gandalf smiled and placed a box before her, " My dear girl, this gift is for you."

He opened the gold box he had been carrying and at the content, Rin gasped in awe. Inside was a silver tiara chain with what resembled a diamond hanging from it.

Gandalf took it in his rough hands and clasped it around her head, the jewel hanging upon her brow glowed slightly. He smiled taking her small hands in his own large ones,

"This the Tëah crystal, said to be made of a star captured in diamond. It is meant only for you Rin, may it protect you always from the all evil the universe can give life to. When the time comes, you will understand its power, for you are…" Gandalf stepped back slightly and bowed just to say before he looked up.

"...Princess of all the brightly shinning Stars." Rin gasped, she could hear the others in the room do the same. She did not have time to ask questions as Elrond made quick to distract everyone with another announcement.

" Let the celebration commence!" he shouted earning roars of cheers from all but Rin and her friends.

* * *

**Yay! A chapter! Review and you'll get more within a day or two!Also, you will get a cookie!**


End file.
